The Facebook Status
by the80sman-aka-rubenzepeda
Summary: Based off a Facebook Status. My friend falls in love with a girl. But The girl has an overprotective ex and he stands in the was of their love:P   By Ruben Zepeda


Table Of Contents

Chapter 1: Izzy...From an Ordinary Drug Dealer to An Old Middle School Friend

Chapter 2: The Villain and His Unhappy Partner

Chapter 3: Owners Of The Malibu Club

Chapter 4: The Dance

Chapter 5: Colleen Meet Izzy. Izzy Meet Colleen.

Chapter 6: Your Late

Chapter 7: The Chase

Chapter 8: The Team Meeting

Chapter 9: Shoot Out At The San Rubin Docks

Chapter 10: The Warning Signs

Chapter 11: Trouble At Tiffany's

Chapter 12: The Proposal

Chapter 13: The Wedding Plan

Chapter 14: The Day Before The Wedding

Chapter 15: October 16th

Chapter 16: The New Addition To The Family

A story of I don't love I guess... I've never written a love story before but I guess I can do it, heck we got a black president but it's not much of a love story!...oh well anyways this is a story based off a Facebook status...enjoy :P Oh yeah it does not take place in Vice City:/ it takes place in San Rubin:) P.S. To: Izzy and Colleen a wedding present I guess :P (there not really married anyways)

The characters: Ruben Zepeda - the badass :P (of course) Izzy Martienez & Colleen Rhodes - the married couple, Sergio Lopez, and his wife Ana- the newly weds, Josh Mecham - the villain, Karina Vargas-a night club owner/ long time friend, Mariana Herrera, Bianca Chavez, Natalia Plancarte, Tiffany Darnell, Prescott Stelzer (I Don't know him yet but he's Tiffany's EX BF :/) Vanessa Carrasco, Ramon Gallegos, Naomi Martin, Valerie Cortes, and Monse Moreno - newest characters in my stories

**Chapter 1: Izzy...From an Ordinary Drug Dealer to **

** An Old Middle School Friend**

Sergio Lopez had just married his high school sweetheart and he took his chosen usher out to party. The usher of the wedding was Ruben Zepeda. The wedding was a blast and now Sergio needed to make his night more fun. Sergio asked Ruben: "Ruben, you got your gun on you right?" Ruben said, "Yeah why? Wait a minute I was your usher not your bodyguard ok and I don't trust this neighborhood." Sergio then said, "Don't worry I'm just gonna pick up a couple g's of llelo from my supplier." Ruben said, "WTF! then why do you need me?" Sergio said, "Shhh! he's right there! Sergio walked over to the man in an over coat and a hat under a street lamp. Ruben kept his hand on his gun. Sergio came over to the man and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Give me what's rightfully mine!" The man in the shadows said nothing Sergio said, "I wish it wouldn't have to end like this." The man in the overcoat pulled out a micro Uzi and pointed it to Sergio. Sergio said while looking at the barrel of the 9mm sub machine gun, "Ruben! get over here now!" The man in the overcoat said, "Ruben?" Ruben ran and pulled his Beretta M9 out and was about to shoot when the man in the overcoat pulled his hat off and Ruben stopped running towards him. Ruben said, "Izzy?" The man in the overcoat soon yelled out, "Ruby!" Ruben put his gun away and shook Izzy's hand.(like a man. no nigga monkey shuffles or hyphy fifey dances) Izzy put away his Uzi and said, "Damn Breh, I haven't seen you in ages!" Ruben said, "Yeah, 2013. After graduation." Izzy said, "Damn so what you doing?" Ruben said, "Well I'm a successful author movie director and I own a hotel. What are you doing?" Izzy said, "Well I'm a drug dealer...so my life could have been better if I didn't use my diploma as rolling paper." Ruben said, "Damn where do you live at?" Izzy said, "In that Escalade over there." Sergio said," The one with the mailbox?" Izzy said, "Yeah..." Sergio said, "Oh yeah where's my property?" Izzy said, "Nigga! your trippin' you still owe a shit load of money I ain't giving you shit I already broke the 6th crack commandment." Ruben said, "Izzy you need a place to stay I got extra room at my place. Izzy said, "Well I should stay and keep my corner on lock down but no one buys my shit no more." Ruben said, "Then get in your Escalade/House and follow us. Izzy got in his Escalade and followed Sergio and Ruben back to Ruben's hotel, The Redwood Inn.(Named after my middle school :P) Once the guys arrived at the hotel Ruben said to Izzy, "I guess you can say I have a shit load of extra room." Izzy responded, "Yeah! I see that, The Redwood Inn huh? Nice name."

**Chapter 2:The Villain and His Unhappy Partner**

Sergio went into his romantic suite with his wife on the top floor while Ruben showed Izzy his room. Ruben said, "You can stay in the pimp suite of the hotel." Izzy said, "Damn this is a big ass room!" Ruben said, "I'm gonna let you unpack I'm gonna be downstairs if you need me." While Izzy was unpacking he took of his coat and forgot his uzi was still in his coat pocket The gun fell out of the coat pocket and hit the floor and it accidentally fired a couple rounds into the wall to his left. Ruben ran upstairs to check out the gunshots and saw he saw Izzy throwing the Uzi out the window. Ruben said. "I forgot you still had your piece." Izzy said, "Yeah me too" Ruben said, "Let me check if the people next door are ok." Ruben walked next door and knocked on the door and said, "Hey everyone ight in there?" a man named Josh Mecham wearing a robe said, "What on earth was that?" Ruben replied, "Ugh it was the security. He dropped his gun and it accidentally went off. Ruben looked into the room to inspect the damage and noticed that the T.V was shot up and smoking. He noticed a sad looking Woman named Colleen Rhodes whom was wearing nothing but a Kimono sitting on the bed with her head in between her knees. Ruben asked Josh, "Is she ok?" Josh said, "She's fine just startled from the gunshots." Ruben thought to him self "_She's not startled this guy looks like the abusive type." _Ruben finally said, "Do you guys want me to relocate you to another room?" Colleen shook her head no but Josh said, "An upgrade to a Romantic suite would be nice or would you like a bad review on Yelp?" Ruben had no choice he rung them up to the best Romantic suite there was left. When Ruben took them to their new room Colleen had a look on her face that said _Help Me! _ Ruben thought to himself after Josh forced Colleen into the room and slammed the door behind him,_ "I should have helped her or something."_

**Chapter 3: Owners Of The Malibu Club**

Ruben with guilt in his head went check on Izzy but he was in the lobby waiting for him wearing some casual clothes and said, "Ruby! Ready to let the dogs out?" Ruben said, "What?" Izzy laughing replied, "Let's go to the _Malibu Club_ (a club in Vice City...I just had to keep some things from Vice City.) Ruben said, "What you know about the Malibu Club?" Izzy said, "Well I haven't been there but all I know is that it's the best night club in San Rubin. Let's make a move on if we want to get in." Ruben said, "Psssh no worries I know the owner." Izzy said, "Shut the fuck up!" Ruben said, "I'm Fur Real!" Izzy said, "Who owns it?" Ruben said, "You'll see when we get there" Izzy said, "What are we rolling out in?" Ruben guided him to the valet and told him to bring his car. The valet guy walked into the garage and drove up to Izzy and Ruben in a black 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R-34. Izzy said, "STFU that's not your ride!" Ruben said, "Believe it she's mine!" Izzy said, "Damn, Lets hit the club" Ruben tipped the valet and he got in the car and revved the engine and Izzy was immediately drawn to the door handle of the car and he pulled it. Izzy sat in the passenger side. Ruben put on a pair of 1980's Porsche Carrera Sunglasses and kicked the car into first gear and drove to the Malibu Club. Once at the Malibu Club Ruben got the car phone next to the dashboard and dialed the number to the Main Office of the Malibu Club. Ruben's call was picked up by one of the co-owners of the club. Ruben said, "Hey, it's me Ruben tell the bouncer to let us in." Ruben then hung up the phone. Izzy said, "So should we go inside?" Ruben said, "Yeah I want you to meet the club owners." Ruben and Izzy had no trouble getting through security. Ruben said, "Should we get a drink before we go upstairs?" Izzy said, "You read my mind." While Ruben and Izzy were getting a quick drink from the bar Izzy saw a girl whom he found beautiful. The glittering of her eyes lighten the darkness of the dance floor. Izzy thought she was an angel sent from heaven. Izzy said, "Ruby check out that girl right there. I think she might be the future Mrs. Izzy Martinez." Ruben turned around and his eyes immediately shot out. Izzy said, "She's hot isn't she?" Ruben said, "She's that sad girl from the hotel!" Izzy replied, "What sad girl from the hotel?" Ruben said, "When your gun went off and I had to go and check the people staying next door I saw her sitting on the bed looking sad with some guy that looked like her boyfriend. She had an expression on her face that said he was abusing her." Izzy said, "Did you help her?" Ruben said, "Naw. Her boyfriend slammed the door in my face before I could ask her anything." Izzy said, "You think her boyfriend is here?" Ruben said, "Well she looks a hell of lot happier than when I saw her at the hotel so I doubt that he's here." Izzy said, "I feel like I should go and talk to her." Ruben said, "I'm pretty sure she'll still be here later plus she's with friends you need to remove her from the pack if you want to bust a move." Izzy said, "Your right I have an idea on how to get her attention." Ruben said, "Want to met the club owners?" Izzy said, "Fuck it, let's go." Ruben is one of the lucky few to ever go up to the main office where all the money is kept and the club owners discuss on how to increase popularity of their already popular club. Izzy said, "So do I know the owners" Ruben said, "Yeah I'm pretty sure you do." They got to the top of the stairs and Ruben and Izzy had no trouble getting pass the security guard guarding the door to the office. Ruben opened the door and walked inside Izzy poked his head inside and saw four familiar girls. Karina Vargas, Mariana Herrera, Bianca Chavez and Natalia Plancarte. Izzy shouted out, "Oh snap! nun uh! You guys are the owners?" Ruben said, "Well actually Karina is the Owner and Mariana, Bianca, and Natalia are co-owners." Karina said, "So Izzy you don't believe us?" Izzy said, "damn so you all own this place?" Mariana said, "While pouring herself a drink from the mini bar, "Yep best night club in San Rubin three years straight." Bianca said, "Couldn't have done it without the fonder of the club, Karina four years ago" Natalia said, "Our old club, The Saint Rubin's Place, was going down under we were broke and Karina came to the rescue from Tokyo and fixed everything. She took control of the club renaming it, fixing it up and paying off all the debt so we had no choice but to make her the founder." After taking a sip of her drink Mariana said, "I'm glad we made Karina the founder of the club, because without her we would be living at Ruben's hotel with no jobs just leeching off his success." Izzy said, "Damn so you guys and Ruben are on top of San Rubin huh?" Ruben said, "I see it that way yeah!" Izzy said, "Hey Ruby, you think that one girl left?" Ruben while looking through the window onto the dance floor and said, "Naw she's still there." Izzy said, "Good I need to talk to the DJ."

** Chapter 4 The Dance**

Izzy walked downstairs and went up to the DJ and told him some things. Ruben who was with Karina, Bianca, Mariana, and Natalia said, "What is he doing?" The music suddenly stopped and everybody started groaning. Izzy stepped into the middle of the dance floor. A spot light shown over him. The DJ began to play Crack Dat by Soulja Boy(Personally requested by Izzy anyways) He began to do the first moves. Everybody in the crowd began to cheer him on. Colleen knew the dance very well so she joined Izzy. Ruben was looking through the office window and said, "Are you fucking serious?" Karina, Mariana, Bianca, Natalia all said at the same time, "What?" Ruben said, "Oh great he's gonna hook up with her!" Natalia said, "Who's he?" Mariana said, "and who's she?" Ruben said, "Izzy and Colleen!" The girls came up next to Ruben to look at the dance floor through the window. Ruben walked towards the gun safe and said, "I need to take the Glock 18 tonight. I'll bring it back tomorrow I didn't bring a gun tonight." Karina said, "Why do you need the gun?" Ruben, "Because Colleen might have a boyfriend I don't know yet. I'm taking it just in case we run into trouble tonight." Karina said, "OK just be careful." Ruben looked down at the dance floor. The song was over. Izzy and Colleen sat at a booth talking. Ruben said, "I'm pretty sure Izzy is gonna end up getting laid." Bianca shouted out, "Good for him!" Ruben whispered, "Somehow this might end up badly." Izzy and Colleen were at their both talking and ordering a drink.

**Chapter 5 Colleen Meet Izzy. Izzy Meet Colleen.**

Ruben walked downstairs to have a word with Izzy. Ruben walked up to the booth where Izzy and Colleen were sitting. Ruben leaned over Izzy's shoulder and whispered, "Hey meet me in the bathroom." Ruben then walked towards the bathroom. Izzy told Colleen that he would be back. Ruben was leaning against a sink when Izzy came in. Ruben said, "Has she told you?" Izzy said, "About what?" Ruben said, "About Josh?" Izzy said, "Who's Josh?" Ruben said, "That one nigga she was with at the hotel." Izzy said, "Hey I have a good thing going here I don't want to blow it by saying 'Hey, so about that guy at the you were with at the hotel, are you going out with him or what's up?'" Ruben said while taking out the glock 18, "Well like the old days I'm going have to protect your ass." Izzy said, "Hahaha Yeah right." Izzy and Ruben walked out of the bathroom and Izzy went back with Colleen while Ruben went back upstairs. Izzy asked Colleen, "So where are you from?" Colleen said, "Napa! We graduated the same year!" Izzy said, "Really? I don't remember you." Colleen said, "Ugh probably because my boyfriend Josh Mecham was kinda overprotective." Izzy said, "So where is this Josh Mecham? Is he still in your life?" Colleen said, "ugh...you can kind of say that." Izzy thought to himself "Maybe he has taken control of Colleen and he still thinks that there together." Izzy said, "What do you mean by kind of?" Colleen said, "Well I shouldn't be telling you this since we just met but I broke up with him like about a month ago but he still hasn't gotten it into his head. He just doesn't understand that this relationship isn't working out plus I caught him having an affair with another girl. But I have no where else to go I depend on Josh. If Josh doesn't help me I'm screwed. He knows it too so it takes advantage of it for his own sick needs or desires. Ugh let's just leave it at that you get the idea I'm basically his sex slave or his little prostitute." Izzy said, "Wow... you haven't told anybody else this huh?" Colleen said, "Josh doesn't let me have any guy friends because he's afraid they might try to teach him a lesson and my girl friends will try to teach him a lesson but fail in the processes." Izzy said, "So why you telling me?" Colleen said, "Two reasons. One; you can help me in my time of need. And two I kind of like you..." Izzy was blushing. He said, "Well maybe I can help. And the whole reason I danced in front of everybody was to impress you. Colleen said, "Well it worked" Izzy and Colleen stared into each others eyes. Ruben who was observing the conversation from the office said, "Aww shit he hooked up with her." Karina came up next to Ruben and said, "How do you know?" Ruben said while pointing at them, "Look at them there basically frozen they been staring at each other for like 2 minutes now." Mariana, Natalia, and Bianca now joined Ruben and Karina. Mariana said, "Awww that's so cute." Ruben thought to himself in his head, "Sure it's cute now but it won't be cute when we need to clean up after him. If she's here then where's Josh?" as soon as Ruben said that he saw Josh walk in the front entrance. Ruben said, "Aww shit!" Ruben said good-bye to the girls and ran to warn Izzy and Colleen. He run up to them both and told Colleen, "Listen, Josh is here. We need to get back to the hotel right now! Come on follow me." Colleen and Izzy ran after Ruben holding hands trying not to be seen by Josh through the back exit. Ruben asked the valet for his car. Ruben got in the driver seat and waited for Izzy and Colleen to get in. Both Izzy and Colleen got in the backseat. Ruben looked at them and said, "How Cliché, the couple sitting in the backseat. Hang on." Ruben tuned the car on and peeled out onto the San Rubin streets. Ruben asked Colleen, "Colleen did Josh know you were going to go out tonight?" Colleen said, "Not really." Ruben said, "Does he normally let you go out?" Colleen said, "Never." Ruben said full with sarcasm, "Perfect." They got to the Redwood Inn safely Ruben looked back and said, "Colleen hurry up to your room and try to fall asleep I'll do what I can to try and stop Josh from doing anything bad. And you. Izzy go to your room or stay in the Lobby with me to make sure the whole shit with Josh doesn't get out of hand. Now let's make like a tree and get the fuck out of here!(Yes I stole that from Back To The Future:P love that movie) So Colleen gave Izzy a good night kiss and ran up to her room. Izzy got out of the car and went into the lobby. Ruben still inside his Skyline said to himself, "Wow first date and she's already putting out. Oh god I hope nothing happens to those two."

**Chapter 6 Your Late**

Ruben parked the car in the garage and walked into the front entrance of the hotel when he heard the phone at the front desk start to ring. Izzy picked up. "Hello?" Karina said, "Hey it's me Karina. Uh you guys have no reason to worry about Josh." Izzy said, "Why? What happened?" Karina said, "Well he's with a group of girls drinking. So I'm sure he's gonna be sore in the morning." Izzy said, "So it's okay if Colleen and me can talk?" Karina said, "Yeah knock yourself out just tell Ruben ok." Izzy looked at Ruben and said, "Dude guess what?" Ruben said, "Chicken Butt?" Izzy said, "Hahaha No! Josh is getting hammered at the Malibu Club so he's not gonna come for a couple of hours." Ruben said while putting the gun behind the front desk and said, "Well that's good." Izzy said, "Hell yeah it is. What's Colleen's room number?" Ruben said, "Ugh...Room 600 why?" When Ruben looked over at Izzy he was at the elevator pressing the up button. Ruben went out side to the mailbox to pick up the mail. Ruben heard a window open above him. He looked up and he saw Naomi Martin looking out. Ruben shouted out, "Your Late!" Naomi looked down and said, "Stalker! go to bed. Your Late!" Ruben yelled out, "Me stalker? I came to get the mail!" Naomi said, "uh yeah right that has stalker status written all over it." Ruben said, "I think someone is itching to start paying rent now." Naomi immediately yelled out, "Uh I don't think so haha Good night. Your late!" she went back in her room. Ruben walked in to the hotel and he sat at the front desk. The phone began to ring. Ruben picked up, "Hello?" Naomi said, "Uh I'm hungry bring me something to eat." Ruben said, "WTF? That's what room service is for." She said, "Oh...Well tell them I'm craving Chinese food. Your Late!" Naomi then hung up. Ruben went over to the kitchen and asked the chef to whip something up. The chef handed a bell boy the food on a cart. Ruben wrote something on the receipt and placed it on the cart. Ruben then walked up to Colleen's room. Once Ruben got to the door he saw a sock hanging from the door knob. Ruben immediately walked back down stairs. Ruben sat at the front desk playing GTA Vice City when he saw the ball boy walk up to him and placed a piece of paper on the desk and he left home. Ruben noticed it was the receipt he gave Naomi except his comment which read "Your Late" was scribbled out and a new one written by Naomi which read "Nope, Your Late!" was on the paper. Ruben turned his attention back to the game. He soon saw Naomi coming out of the elevator. Ruben said, "What are you doing here I thought you were going to go back to sleep. Your Late." Naomi said, "The stupid TV lost the reception." Ruben said, "It's not the stupid TV it's that damn cheap dish on the roof. I'll go check it out before other residents start complaining." Naomi said, "Yeah you do that." Ruben said, "Wait your not going to come with me?" Naomi said, "Hahah Why are you scared?" Ruben said, "No just in case I need some help." Naomi said, "Nah I think you'll do fine with out me. I'll stay here at the desk and keep everything on lock." Ruben said, "Fine I'll be back in like no time so nothing should pop up." Ruben went in the elevator and walked out the roof accesses door. The night sky was now black and anonymous like a storm was coming in. Ruben said to himself, "Where the fuck is that stupid satellite dish?"

***Mean While Downstairs***

Naomi sat at the front desk playing Vice City for Ruben while he went upstairs to fix the satellite dish. Izzy and Colleen came Kissing ,groping, and grinding. (a little R rated there sorry hehe!0_0) Naomi said to herself quietly, "Ugh get a room." (Hahah hotel joke) The phone began to ring. Naomi picked up. She said, "Hello?" Bianca on the other line was breathing hard. She said, "Uh is Ruben there? *cough* This is urgent!" Naomi said, "No he's not available right now can I take a message?" Bianca said, "Yes! Get a hold of Ruben and tell him to warn Izzy and Colleen. Josh is on his way!" Naomi said, "Okay I'll give him this message immediately!" Naomi fumbled through her pockets and got out her phone. She immediately dialed Ruben's cell. Ruben picked up. "What is it now?" Naomi said, "Some girl from the Malibu Club called the front desk." Ruben said, "What did she say?" Naomi said, "She told me to tell you to warn Izzy and Colleen that Josh is on his way!" Izzy and Colleen who were still in their rated R make out session immediately heard Naomi words and they jumped up. izzy said, "Wait Josh is on his way?" Immediately as Izzy said those frightening words a car stopped to a screeching halt outside. Ruben heard Izzy through his phone. He also heard the same car that stopped outside. Ruben ran towards the edge and looked down. Ruben said one word, "Josh!" Ruben then ran towards the stairs. He told Naomi, "Hey Naomi tell Izzy and Colleen that Josh arrived already tell them to leave!" Ruben then hanged up. Naomi who was still on the other line yelled back, "Wait what I didn't get the last part…Hello? Are you still on the line?" as soon as she said that Josh walked through the front entrance with a glock 17 in his hand. Naomi turned around and saw Josh with the gun his hand so she ducked under the desk. Izzy and Colleen unfortunately were holding hands when Josh walked in. Josh fired 3 rounds into the air. Ruben heard the gun shots and ran even faster. Josh said, "Colleen get in the got damn car!" Colleen clutched onto Izzy's arm. Izzy motioned her to get into the car. Josh fired another bullet. This time Colleen obeyed and walked out the front entrance and walked towards the car. Josh soon yelled at Izzy, "And you. Get your ass in the car as well!" Izzy yelled back, "Fuck you!" Josh fired one last shot and pistol whipped Izzy.

** Meanwhile Upstairs**

Ruben had gone into his room to get a gun to try and fight back. Ruben opened a drawer and pulled out a Beretta M9. Ruben ran down the final set of stairs. Ruben was now in the lobby he looked around and noticed that Josh was getting in his car. Ruben ran outside. Josh kicked the car into drive and sped off. Ruben ran into the middle of the road and fired six shots at Josh's car. Ruben missed. Josh had gotten away. Naomi came out into the street with Karina's Glock 18 in her hand. She walked up to Ruben and said, "I'm sorry, _You were too Late_." Ruben said, "C'mon get in the car!"

**Chapter 7 The Chase**

Ruben and Naomi got in his Nissan Skyline and followed Josh whom had Izzy and Colleen hostage. Josh wasn't far away from Ruben. Ruben was going as fast as he could. Ruben tried to remember what kind of car Josh was driving but all he remembered was shooting at the car and missing. Ruben said, "Fuck! What type of car was it?" Naomi said, "It was an black 95' Honda Civic sedan it went down Tiffany's street!" Ruben made a sharp turn and went down the street in which Tiffany and Prescott lived on. Ruben sped on by Tiffany and Prescott's house. Ruben soon heard tires screech. Naomi said, "He's over there!" She opened the car window and pulled the Glock out and fired a couple of rounds at the side of the car. Ruben pulled Naomi down to her seat and he followed Josh's car. Josh went down many streets. Ruben right behind him. Until Ruben saw a cop at a gas station. Josh went by the cross lights on green but right when Ruben was about to cross the light turned red. Ruben said, "Awww Fuck!" Naomi said, "Don't worry he took a right turn." Once the light turned green Ruben drove off. He turned right just like what Nomi told him. They were soon by the San Rubin Docks. Ruben saw a 95' Honda Civic outside a crappy motel. Ruben said, "This is where there at." Ruben looked next to the Honda and there was one exactly like the first one. Then another and another. Ruben soon noticed that there were 8 Honda Civics parked in the parking lot. Ruben turned around and began to drive back home. Naomi said, "Where are you going?" Ruben said, "You didn't see all the Civics? there were all exactly the same! There must be at least like 20 guys in that motel!" Naomi said, "So we can take them!" Ruben said, "You barely know how to shoot plus we only have like 8 bullets left do the math!" Naomi said, "So what are we going to do now?" Ruben said, "We need to regroup and take them out." Ruben and Naomi drove back to the Redwood Inn to call up a meeting.

**Chapter 8 The Team Meeting**

Ruben and Naomi arrived back home at the Redwood Inn. Ruben said, "In the bottom drawer in the desk there's a sheet of paper. Call the numbers and tell them, 'Ruben needs to call a meeting get to the Redwood Inn ASAP.' wait here I'll be back down." Ruben went up to his room. Meanwhile Naomi dialed the numbers. About Five minutes later Ruben came down with a bunch of guns and bullet proof vests. Naomi said, "Holy crap somewhere in Iraq the troops are missing some supplies!" Ruben said, "I got all of these just in case for this situation." Ruben spread the guns out on the table. Soon a car stopped outside the girls from the Malibu Club came in. Karina, Bianca, Natalia, and Mariana. They all sat down. Karina said, "So should we wait for the others before we start?" Ruben said, "Yeah that sounds good." Soon Ramon walked through the front door sat next to his GF Natalia:P Sergio came down the elevator and sat down. Soon Tiffany Darnell and Prescott Stelzer came through the front door along with Vanessa Carrasco. Ruben said, "Well everybody's here so let me tell you why you guys are here. As many of you already know Izzy Martinez a friend of mine has hooked up with a girl named Colleen Rhodes. Izzy took a risk because Colleen had an over protective ex boyfriend whom she dumped but he still hasn't gotten it through his head. So recently the ex, Josh Mecham, has taken Izzy and Colleen hostage and we must rescue them. They are being held at the Motel 6 1/2 at the San Rubin Docks. There is probably more than 20 of Josh's men with him. so we will need all of our available snipers on the UPS store across the street from the hotel." Bianca said, "Woot Woot! that's me! Where's my Disco Stick?" Bianca picked up her Pink and Black SVD Dragunov Sniper with the words Disco Stick written in white on the side of it. Natalia said, "Me too!" She picked up a M110 sniper rifle. Marina said, "I guess that includes me as well! hahah!" She picked up a .308 hunting rifle. Naomi said, "What Am I going to do?" Ruben said, "You will be…Umm I don't know what you can be. You can be a spotter for the snipers." Naomi said, "What do I do?" Ruben said, "You look for targets to shoot" Naomi said, "Well alrighty then!" Ruben then said, "We also need all our getaway drivers. Tiffany said while dangling her keys, "That's me I got the Nissan Xterra, Vanessa has the Escalade." Karina said, "I'll be driving Ruben's Skyline." Ruben said, "Then the rest of us will be gunmen. Sergio, Ramon and me will infiltrate the hotel and take out all of Josh's crew." Prescott said, "What about me?" Ruben said, "You my friend will be ridding shotgun with you girlfriend, Tiffany." Prescott said, "That's a lousy job!" Tiffany smacked him upside the head and said, "You know what else will be lousy? Me getting killed because you weren't there to protect me now hush!" Ruben said, "We need to make a move now before the break of dawn." Ruben looked at the clock and said, "Ok it's 2:23 A.M. we have about 4 hours to save Izzy and Colleen lets go!" Everybody grabbed a bullet proof vest and their guns and were ready to roll out until Sergio said, "Oh shit what about Ana?" Tiffany said, "She can roll with us we have extra room the Xterra is really roomy!" Sergio said, "Ok then let me go and get her." Everybody got in the cars. Ruben cocked his M-16 and put a Beretta M9 in his pocket and placed two Micro Uzi's in his shoulder holsters for Izzy. Ramon cocked 7 shells in his Beretta 1201FP shotgun. Sergio got into Tiffany's Xterra with his wife Ana. Sergio cocked his AK Su 74. They all drove off to the San Rubin Docks.

** Chapter 9: Shoot Out At The San Rubin Docks**

Before they arrived outside of the motel the crew stopped outside of the UPS store, which was across the street from the Motel 6 1/2 where Izzy and Colleen were being held capture, to let the snipers, Bianca, Natalia, and Mariana, to get up on the roof and snipe some of Josh's men. Ruben looked at the roof of the UPS store and the snipers were in position. The gunmen got out of the cars and were outside of the front entrance of the motel. They waited for the 3 getaway drivers to park the cars. Once they were in position Ruben went into the hotel first then Ramon and last Sergio. Ruben walked up to the third floor to look for Izzy and Colleen while Ramon took over the Second floor while Sergio kept the first floor on lock. Sergio First went into the cafeteria and it was clear he soon went to the arcade and saw some of Josh's crew with Tec-9's Sergio pulled the trigger on his AK Su 74 and filled them up with lead. He soon took cover just in case more men came at him.

**Meanwhile Up In the second floor**

After Sergio fired his gun, some of Josh's men came out of rooms with guns in there hands. Ramon fired his Beretta 1201FP shotgun at the armed men.

**Meanwhile at the roof of the UPS Store**

Bianca noticed something in the parking lots of the motel. Bianca said, "Hey, look at the parking lots do those guys have guns?" Naomi said, " Yes! Shoot them!" Mariana fired a round at the first guy in the head. Natalia pulled the trigger on her sniper and sniped a guy in his who-who. Bianca fired her gun as well. Naomi said, "You guys! shoot the shit out of the Honda Civics they belong to Josh's Crew." Bianca, Mariana and, Natalia fired round after round of bullets at the civics.

**Meanwhile Back on the Second floor of the Motel **

Ramon was taking out man after man that dared run up to him. Soon no one came after him. He heard gunshots outside and looked out the window. He saw the snipers shooting the Civics. Ramon looked around and found a M-4 with a m203 grenade launcher. Ramon picked it up and aimed it at the Honda's. Ramon pulled the trigger and fired the grenade blowing up the Civics. Ramon said, "Oh shit. That was cool!"

**Meanwhile back at the roof of the UPS Store**

The snipers stopped firing after the cars blew up. It was quiet. Bianca said, "Did we do that?"

**Meanwhile on the Third Floor of the Motel**

Ruben had the to fight off the most of Josh's crew. Ruben was firing when he felt something hit his bullet proof vest. Ruben looked back and saw Josh firing a Glock 17 at him walking up the stairs to the roof. Ruben looked to his left and saw Ramon and Sergio running to fight off Josh's crew while Ruben ran up the stairs to get Izzy and Colleen. Ruben saw three men coming at him with swords Ruben pulled the trigger on his M-16. The bullet jammed. Ruben threw the gun and pulled out his Beretta M9 and blew their heads off. Ruben ran up the stairs and saw Josh with a RPG-7 aiming at the top of the UPS store. He was about to blow up the snipers. Ruben aimed the M9 at his back and fired 4 rounds. Josh fell back and the RPG-7 fired towards the sea. Ruben didn't bother to make sure Josh was dead. He looked around the roof and found Colleen and Izzy tied up by the TV antenna. Ruben cut the ropes and said, "Ok go down the fire escape and get in the black Escalade. We need to finish these guys off." Ruben took out the Micro uzi's and gave them to Izzy he also took off his bullet proof vest and gave it to Colleen and said, "In case you guys run into trouble." Ruben ran back down to the third floor to help kill the rest of Josh's crew. Izzy and Colleen kissed and ran down the fire escape and got to the Escalade with Vanessa safely. Ruben saw that there was only 5 men left. He saw that Sergio and Ramon were running out of ammo. Ruben found a grenade. He signaled to Ramon and Sergio to start running downstairs. They ran. Ruben pulled the pin and threw the grenade and he ran. Ruben, Sergio, and Ramon were on the first floor when the grenade blew up. Of course the men died. Ruben, Sergio, and Ramon got into the getaway cars. The getaway drivers driven by Karina, Tiffany, and Vanessa went to pick up the snipers and the spotter. Once the snipers and the spotter got in the cars Ruben and the crew drove off back home.

**Meanwhile Back on the Roof of the Motel **

Everybody in the Motel was dead. Everybody except for Josh. Josh got back up weakly with four bullet wounds in his back and said, "You may think you won but I'm not dead. You may have won this round but I'm about to win the war!"

**Chapter 10: The Warning Signs**

The crew arrived at the Redwood Inn exhausted. Ruben had a bruise on his back where the vest stopped the bullet. Sergio scrapped his knee when he fell. Ramon had a bruised shoulder where he took the recoil from the shotgun. The snipers had burned marks on their arms from the sniper's bullet casings. The gateway drivers were fine but the kidnapped couple went fast to sleep on the couch in the lobby. Tiffany while clutching onto her dog Cooper said, "I guess we all did a good job. We rescued the couple and no one was hurt." Ruben said, "Yeah, your right. Good job everyone. Your all welcomed to stay here for the night." Sergio and his wife, Ana, went up to their room. Naomi went to the cafeteria to get something to eat before she went to bed. Vanessa passed out on the couch in the lobby. Karina, Bianca, Marianna went up their rooms. Ramon and Natalia went up their room as well. Tiffany leaned against Prescott's shoulder and she gently fell asleep. Prescott couldn't help himself and he fell asleep as well. Ruben walked over to the front entrance and locked the door. Ruben sat at the front desk and fell asleep.

**One Week Later**

A week had passed by and no news about the San Rubin Docks shoot out which was good news for Ruben and his friends. Izzy and Colleen had made it official they are now boy friend and girl friend at the Starbucks near The Malibu Club. There was just a weird incident that occurred that day: Jazmine(just totally made her up:P) the Starbucks cashier said," Two Vanilla Lattes for Izzy and Colleen" Izzy said, "Your probably wondering why we invited you guys to come with us right?" Colleen said, "Well the reason is because since Josh isn't here to control my life I can now have a relationship with a man. So with out further or due. We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Ruben, Karina, Mariana, Bianca, Natalia, Ramon, Vanessa, Naomi, Tiffany, Prescott, Sergio, and Ana cheered. Izzy and Colleen kissed. Izzy was going to say something but his speech was cut short when a car outside Starbucks came to a screeching halt. Followed by gunshots. Everybody in the Starbucks got on the ground and took cover. The gunman drove off. Ruben said, "Is everybody ok?" Prescott said, "Owww! I spilled my latte all over my lap!" but everybody else was ok. Izzy said, "Who the hell was that!" Ruben said, "I don't know!" Colleen said, "You don't think it was Josh?" Izzy said, "Hell no Ruben killed him!" Ruben said, "I say we go home before he comes back."

**One Month Later**

A month had passed since the incident at Starbucks and Izzy and Colleen were treating everybody to a dinner at a famous restaurant named The Rubin Rock Café. The occasion? Izzy and Collen were celebrating their one month anniversary. They were all sitting at their booth eating when Izzy and Colleen stood up to give a speech. Izzy said, "We want to thank everybody for being here tonight." Colleen said, "Yes, thanks for being here on our one month anniversary and after the dinner we will go to the San Rubin Century Theaters and watch the new Justin Bieber movie and make fun of it. So enjoy!" as soon as everybody starting cheering a car stopped to a screeching halt outside. Followed by gunshots. Everybody in the restaurant got on the ground and took cover. The car drove away. Ruben said, "Are you fucking serious? This is like that one day at Starbucks all over again! Is everybody ok?" Prescott said, "Owwwww! I spilled the hot fondue all over my lap!" So yeah pretty much everybody was ok. Izzy said, "Dude, what's going on?" Colleen said, "I think someone is trying to kill us!" Naomi said, "Oww I sat on a fork!" Tiffany said, "My Xterra's alarm is going off!" Tiffany walked outside to turn off the alarm. When she reached her car she noticed some of the bullets hit the car. Tiffany shouted, "Cooper!" Everybody heard Tiffany yell so they all ran outside. Tiffany was in the Xterra searching for her dog, Cooper. Tiffany found him hiding under the seat scared. Tiffany said, "Thank god your ok! You gave me a scare when I saw the car shot up!" Ruben looked at the Xterra's damage. Ruben said, "Dude a Glock 17 made these holes." Izzy said, "So?" Ruben said, "Do you remember who had a Glock 17?" Izzy said, "uhhhh No!" Ruben said, "Josh had a Glock 17! Josh is alive he's after us!" Izzy said, "Hahaha Ruben your trippin fool! You shot him remember he's dead he ain't coming after us!" Everybody laughed. Ruben said, "Wow. Then explain the two drive-bys!" Izzy said, "Psshhh just some fools getting into trouble." Ruben said, "Well what ever but next time I'm packing heat."

**Chapter 11 Trouble At Tiffany's **

Three Months had past and Izzy and Colleen hadn't hosted another party or dinner since the last two times, their events were ended by a drive by whom Ruben believes that Josh was the one behind them. One morning Izzy said to Ruben, "Hey I need a ring for Colleen I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight." Ruben said, "Damn player! I know the best jewelry store in the city." Izzy said, "Where's it at?" Ruben said, "Next door. I know the owner!" Izzy said, "what's the store called?" Ruben said, "Tiffany's." Izzy said, "Don't tell me that Tiffany owns it!" Ruben said, "Yep! and Vanessa works there as well." Well let's go!" Ruben and Izzy walked down to Tiffany's. Ruben walked in the front door and said, "Hey Tiffany Phbbbt!"(Me and Tiffany's new language:P) Tiffany said, "Hey, Ruben! Hey Izzy! Phbbt! What can I help you guys with PHBBT!" Ruben said, "Can you keep a secret?" Tiffany said, "Chyeah!" Ruben said, "Well Izzy needs an engagement ring. He's going to propose to Colleen tonight." Tiffany said, "OMG are you serious that so cool! Well I'm glad you chose Tiffany's instead of Kay jewelers! I'm positive Colleen will say yes if you get her a ring from here." Izzy said, "What's wrong with Kay Jewelers?" Tiffany said, "Well the owner is mean! When I first opened my store Kay-tie(Kaytie aka Katia from my 3rd period world history class) trashed my store because I opened my store next to hers!" So one day she came in threatening to shoot me so I pull out the gun I have under the counter and I shot her in the cheek. That's why she has one dimple. Izzy said, "She didn't die or turned you to the police?" Tiffany said, "After I shot her she got amnesia so she can't remember that I shot her! I Told police that someone came and shot her at my store!" Izzy said, "Damn that's lucky!" Tiffany said, "I know ahahha now I need to talk to Ruben. Izzy Vanessa will help you choosing a ring. Ruben and Tiffany walked outside and Tiffany said, "Ruben! So when I was cleaning the display boxes I noticed that I was missing a ring so I believe that Prescott toke it and he's going to propose to me Soon!" Ruben said, "OMG are sure that he took it?" Tiffany said, "I'm positive I checked the security tapes from the camera and I saw him take it!" Ruben said, "When did you find out?" Tiffany said, "About two days ago! So he might propose soon!" Ruben said, "Damn! That's so Cool!" Tiffany said, "I know! ahahah You want to give me a ride to my place I forgot to feed Cooper!" Ruben said, "Sure let's go." Ruben drove Tiffany to her Beach house. Ruben parked in front of her house. Tiffany said while looking at a BMW, "I wonder who's car this belongs too?" Ruben said, "Eh, probably a Jehovah witness or something. Is Prescott home?" Tiffany said, "Nah, he's at work." Tiffany said, "Oh I can't stop thinking about when Prescott going to propose to me!" Ruben said, "Tiffany I'm sure it's going to be worth the wait." Tiffany opened the door and found Prescott on a knee with the ring in his hand. but he wasn't proposing to Tiffany. He was proposing to another girl named Lexi. Tiffany never seen Lexi before. It was quiet. Ruben whispered, "Awkward." Tiffany said with tears in her eyes, "P-Prescott w-who's this?" Prescott said nothing. Tiffany even louder, "Prescott answer me! Who's this bitch?" Prescott said, "Babe, calm down!" Lexi said, "Oh hell naw! Prescott it's either me or this bitch!" Tiffany said, "Oh No you didn't!" Tiffany grabbed a fork and stabbed Lexi's implants. Lexi fell to the ground. Tiffany opened a drawer and pulled out a .38 special and said, "Prescott how could you?" Prescott said, "Tiffany come on it's a Jersey thing." Tiffany shot Prescott in the leg. Prescott fell to the ground. Tiffany pointed the gun at Lexi and fired 2 shots to the back of her head. Ruben said, "Holy shit Tiffany give me the gun before you shoot me!" Tiffany fell to her knees and said, "Why Ruben? Why did this happen to me?" Ruben got down and said, "I don't know Tiffany. Why does bad things happen to good people? What are we going to do about them." Tiffany said, "Put them in the trunk of your car and let's go to the airport and lets get in your helicopter." Ruben said, "alright then lets go! Don't forget to feed Cooper!" Ruben threw Prescott, who was still alive in the truck of his car as well as his dead lover, Lexi. Ruben and Tiffany drove to Ruben's helicopter which was at the San Rubin International Airport. Ruben parked outside his helicopter. Tiffany got in the helicopter. Ruben threw Prescott and Lexi in as well. Ruben got in the driver seat and hit the switches and the helicopter started up. Ruben flew south. Tiffany tied Prescott and Lexi with rope and hung them off the helicopter. Prescott yelled, "Tiffany this isn't funny pull me up!" Tiffany told Ruben to hover over a small island in the middle of no where. Tiffany pulled out a knife. Prescott said, "Tiffany I met her like a month ago I wanted to break up with her I thought about it I swear!" Tiffany said, "Too late now! I hope you thought about it long and hard bye!" Prescott said, "well ok then peace!" Tiffany cut the rope and Prescott and his Lexi landed on the island. Ruben and Tiffany flew back home to San Rubin. Tiffany kept looking back at the island. Tiffany started crying. Ruben said, "Should we go back for him?" Tiffany laughed and she said, "No I just can't believe what he did to me!" Ruben said, "Well I'm pretty sure he's never going to hurt you like that ever again!" Tiffany said, "Yeah because no one is going to find him out there!" Ruben and Tiffany landed on a helipad and got back in the Skyline and drove back to Tiffany's. Ruben dropped Tiffany off and he drove back to the Redwood Inn. Ruben saw Izzy in the lobby. Ruben said, "So when are you going to ask her?" Izzy said, "Tonight on the roof of the Malibu club. Are you still going to pack heat?" Ruben said while pulling out two Beretta M9's, "Hell yeah!" Izzy said What ever then just make sure to have everybody at the Malibu Club by 8 o' clock." Ruben said, "Ight then!"

**Chapter 12 The Proposal **

Izzy dressed up and wrote a note and placed it on the bed. Izzy walked out if the room and went to the Malibu Club. Colleen, who was in the shower, walked out and found the note on the bed. She sat down and read it. She smiled and got dressed. Ruben walked over next door to Tiffany's to see how she was holding up. Sergio, Ana, Naomi, and Vanessa were sitting with Tiffany. Ruben said, "Do they know already?" Tiffany nodded yes. Vanessa said, "When did you get a helicopter?" Ruben said, "That's not important right now we have to haul ass to the Malibu Club. Tiffany who was clutching onto Cooper said, "Do they allow pets at the Malibu Club?" Naomi said, "Cooper is not a pet he's a part of our family! Now Let's go. Tiffany got in her Xterra along with Sergio, Ana, Vanessa, and Naomi and they drove off to the Malibu Club. Ruben walked back into the Redwood Inn and picked his guns and got into his car and drove off. Everybody was already at the Malibu Club when Ruben arrived. Ruben got a drink and walked over with them. Ruben said, "Where's Izzy?" Sergio whispered in Ruben's ear, "Izzy is up on the roof getting everything ready." Ruben said, "Oh." Natalia said, "Ramon is here!" Ramon said, "I hate the security at this place! Natalia tell them I'm your boyfriend next time so they won't trip." Natalia said, "Hahaha ok then baby no need to throw a hissy fit." Ruben went up to the roof with out telling anybody. He saw Izzy getting everything ready. Ruben said, "Damn your working your ass off up here." Izzy said, "Oh shit I thought you Colleen!" Ruben said, "Hahaha! So are you nervous for tonight?" Izzy said, "In case if Josh comes?" Ruben said, "No not that but you know. Your going to ask Colleen to spend the rest of your lives together!" Izzy said, "Eh, it won't be that bad but I have butterflies in my tummy!" Ruben said, "Don't worry I'm pretty sure she will say yes. After all that you guys been through." Izzy said, "True, True. So how much heat did you actually pack?" Ruben took out his two Beretta M9 pistols and lifted up his shirt and showed Izzy that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Izzy said, "You think that will hold him off if he does come?" Ruben said, "I hope so!" Izzy's watch started beeping. Izzy said, "8 P.M sharp!" Izzy texted Sergio to get everybody to come up to the roof. Ruben sat down in a chair. Izzy sat down next to him. Izzy said, "I want you to be my best man at the wedding" Ruben said, "Ha ha really? me? I'm flattered hahah jk well I mean if you want me to be your best man I'm down with that." Izzy said, "I hired the best wedding planner in San Rubin." Ruben said, "Who?" Izzy handed Ruben a business card. Ruben read the card and said, "Monse Moreno's Weddings? Are you serious?" Izzy said, "Yeah!" Ruben said, "I didn't know that she was a wedding planner!" Izzy said, "She also cuts hair!" Ruben said, "Oh. hehehe!" Izzy said, "Oh shit act natural there here." Sergio, Ana, Tiffany, Vanessa, Naomi, Natalia, Ramon, Mariana, Karina, Bianca, and Colleen walked through the door and they all took a seat. Colleen went up to Izzy and clutched his arm. She said, "Whew is it cold!" Izzy said, "it's not that cold." Izzy said, "Colleen I'll be right back I need to get some snacks. Ruben come and help me please." Ruben said, "Fuck it I'll be right back." Ruben and Izzy walked down the stairs and Ruben said, "Do you know how your going to ask her?" Izzy said, "Yes. Here put this shirt on." Ruben unfolded the shirt and read the words on it. Ruben said, "You think this will work?" Izzy said, "Trust me nigga I know Colleen." Ruben walked onto the roof and stood in front of everybody. Ruben unbuttoned his vest and he showed everybody the shirt. Colleen read the shirt, "Colleen check your Facebook. - Izzy" Colleen checked her Facebook and that she got a notification that Izzy posted something on her wall. She checked her wall and Izzy wrote, "Turn Around." Colleen said, "Turn around?" So Colleen turned around and saw Izzy on his knee with the ring he got from Tiffany's in his hand. Colleen shrieked like a little school girl. Izzy said, "Colleen Rhodes will you do me the honors of being Mrs. Colleen Martinez?" Tears were running down Colleen's face. Izzy said, "So what do you say Colleen? Will you marry me?" Colleen simply said, "Yes." and burst into more tears and ran into Izzy's shoulders and hugged him with all her might. Ruben, Bianca, Natalia, Mariana, Karina, Vanessa, Naomi, Tiffany, Cooper (Tiffany's dog), Sergio, and Ana cheered as the engaged couple kissed under the San Rubin stars. Colleen placed her hand out and Izzy slipped the ring one her ring finger. Izzy said, "I need to do something real quick." He got on Colleen's laptop and changed his relationship status from 'In a Relationship with Colleen Rhodes' to 'Engaged to Colleen Rhodes' Izzy then said, "Whooooo! Drinks are on me tonight!" Everybody Cheered and got off the roof of the Malibu Club to get a drink. Ruben who was the last one to get off the roof looked back at the street and said to himself, "No sign of Josh. Maybe he is dead." Ruben went down the stairs and went into the club with everybody else. But what Ruben didn't know was that he was right. Josh survived the four shots he took and Josh was the one who did a drive by at Starbucks and at San Rubin Rock Café. This time Josh was going to make sure everyone on the roof died. He was on the roof of the River Rock Casino across the street. He had an AR-15 loaded and ready to shoot But he noticed that Izzy proposed and he decided not to kill everybody right now. Josh merely said to himself, "I'll kill them at the wedding." Josh went to his hide out to prepare for the Wedding.

**Chapter 13 The Wedding Plan**

A week had passed and Izzy woke up early one morning and he woke Ruben up. Izzy said, "Ruby wake up!" Ruben said, "No mom it's MLK day no school." Izzy said, "WTF it's me Izzy we got to meet the wedding planner today." Ruben said, half asleep, "Aren't you and Colleen supposed to do that not me?" Izzy said, "She's coming too. Now get up!" Ruben said, "Nah I need my beauty rest." Izzy said, "Psssh get your lazy ass up." Ruben got dressed and got into Izzy's Escalde and sat in the backseat. Izzy and Colleen got in as well and Izzy drove off to McDonalds. Ruben said, "So where is Monse going to meet us?" Izzy said, "McDonalds." Ruben laughed, "Are you serious? That's not very professional." Izzy said, "I got a call from Natalia and she said that she wants you to bring them a Sausage McMuffin and Hotcakes." Ruben said, "Izzy your acting like a McQueer with a side order large Fag Fries and a large coke." Izzy said, "What crawled up your ass?" Ruben said, "Tell Natalia if anybody else wants anything?" Izzy called Natalia and said, "Is anybody with you guys? Or you know what Scratch that Who are you with?" Natalia said, "With Ramon, Tiffany, Vanessa, Sergio, and Ana." Izzy said, "Well ask them if they want anything from McDonalds." Natalia said, "Yes bring food bye!" Izzy said, "Wait what? food?" Ruben said, " Fuck it well bring the whole breakfast menu!" Izzy parked in the Mcdonald's Parking lot. Ruben sat a both. Izzy said, "Get your fat ass up and go order for us." Ruben said, "Fuck you." Ruben walked up to the front register and looked at the menu. Then Monse, the wedding planner, came to Ruben said, "Hey where's Izzy?" Ruben said, "Hang on I'm in the middle of ordering OK." Monse said, "are you in my yoga class?" Ruben looked at Monse and said, "Ugh no!" Monse said, "Oh I thought you were! ahahha lol what ever then where's Izzy?" Ruben pointed to the booth. Ruben ordered and walked back to the booth.

** Six Brutal Hours Later…**

Ruben left back to the Redwood Inn. to get everybody their food like 5 hours ago and Izzy and Colleen had finally finished their wedding plans. Monse said, "Don't worry you guys your wedding is going to be perfect!" Izzy said, " The date is kinda of weird don't you think?" Colleen said, "October 16th is fine!" Izzy said, "Whatever then." Monse said, "So have you guys thought about having kids?" Izzy immediately said, "Nope Nuh Uh not at all!" Colleen said, "does that answer your question?" Monse said, "Well if you guys aren't looking for having a baby maybe adoption will be a better option for now. Here's the business card to the San Rubin Orphanage. They have many kids in search for parents." Colleen said, "Awww orphans? I didn't know there was an orphanage in San Rubin!" Monse said, "Well you know believe it or not there are places where kids must stay to get new parents after their first parents die." Colleen said, "We'll think about it." Monse said, "Well it was a pleasure but I have another appointment to get to. So I will see you guys on the 16th." Izzy and Colleen waved good-bye to Monse. Izzy said, "you wanna head back?" Colleen said, "Ruben's here to pick us up let's go." Izzy and Colleen held hands and walked out of McDonalds and got into the car. Ruben drove them back to the Redwood Inn. In a exactly week Izzy and Colleen will be married. And quite possibly Josh will get his revenge.

** Chapter 14: The day before the Wedding**

It was the day before the wedding. To make a long Story short The guys threw a bad ass bachelor party for Izzy. And The girls threw a delightful bachelorette party for Colleen.

** (Author's Note)**

I really don't want to write out Filthy, Nasty, Unrated Strip Club scenes kay? that's not how my stories roll!

**Chapter 15 October 16th**

It was now October 16th and today is the day Izzy and Colleen will be married. Colleen and her bridesmaids: Bianca, Natalia, Mariana, Vanessa, Tiffany, Cooper (Tiffany's dog), Karina, Ana, and Naomi were with Colleen getting ready inside the San Rubin Baptist Church. Colleen said, "What if Izzy gets cold feet?" Naomi said, "He proposed to you. I don't think he's going to wussy out." Colleen looked at her wedding dress and said, "I fell a little over dressed." Tiffany said, "WTF are you talking about? It's your wedding your suppose to be the one overdressed!" Colleen said, "Oh boy I have butterflies in my stomach." Karina said, "It's a small wedding! It's only us and the guys! It's a really small wedding!"

Colleen said, "Oh man Thirty more minutes."

** Meanwhile outside of The Church**

Izzy said, "Oh shit Thirty more minutes." Ruben said, "Damn I look sexy in a suit." Izzy said, "Hahaha I feel like I'm going to die from all of being nervous so much!" Sergio pulled out a joint and said, "Maybe this will calm you down?" Izzy said, "Hell naw I quit along time ago!" Ruben said, "Yeah and I don't do that shit period!" Ramon said, "Pass that shit here son!" Ruben said," Maybe we should go and wait at the altar it's almost time." Izzy said, "Dang I'm about to tie the knot! Whoo-Hoo-ho!" Sergio said, "Wait for me. Fuck where should I ditch this roach?" Ramon said, "Throw it in the fountain." Izzy was standing in the middle of the aisle and Sergio and Ruben lined up a little more to further to Izzy's right. Ruben looked down at his watch. He said, "five more minutes." Soon Colleen's brides maids came in and stood at the front. The church's organist began to play the wedding march. They all stared at the doors waiting for Colleen to come down the aisle. In no time at all Colleen came walking down the aisle. Colleen waved at everybody and stood next to Izzy. The priest soon came and stood in front of Colleen. The priest later then got to the important part. The Priest looked at Izzy and said, "Do you Izzy Martinez take Colleen Rhodes to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Izzy said, "Yee. I mean I do." The Priest then looked at Colleen and said, "Do you Colleen Rhodes take Izzy Martinez to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Colleen said, "I do." The priest looked at the couple and said, "Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." He then looked at Izzy and said, "You may now kiss the bride." Izzy leaned in and kissed Colleen and Colleen kissed back. Everybody clapped. Izzy looked at everybody and said, "Well I guess we should go to the ballroom to celebrate!" everybody started to walk to the front entrance when someone opened it. Everybody stopped in their tracks. They couldn't see who was at the door. But Ruben knew it was a gunman who was about to walk through the front door because he had heard an AR-15 cock. Ruben said, "Oh shit everybody take cover! Get on the ground." Izzy said, "Where are you going?" Ruben said, "Get on the ground! I'll be back don't worry about me!" Ruben ran to the parking lot to his car. Izzy yelled out, "Well get down I guess?" As soon as Izzy said that ten rounds were fired by the gunman. Izzy said, "Oh shit Ruben was right get down!" Colleen said, "Who is that?" Izzy said, "Doesn't matter just get down!" more and more shots were fired at them. Ruben heard the shots from the parking lots. He looked everywhere in his car until he found it. Izzy's Micro Uzi. Ruben ran into the church and cocked the gun and fired five shots at the front door. The gunman stopped shooting. Ruben walked towards the front door. The gunman fired a shot at Ruben. Ruben was hit. Ruben said as he fell to the ground, "Izzy catch!" Izzy looked up and saw the uzi land in his hands. Izzy jumped up on top of a bench and fired the entire magazine at the gunman who was taking cover behind the front door. Izzy took cover behind a bench. The gunman yelled out, "Owww! Fuck!" Colleen recognized the voice. Colleen said, "Josh?" Izzy said, "That can't be Josh!" Ruben who was on the ground said, "Here finish him! He's still alive!" Ruben tossed an ammo clip to Izzy. Izzy took out the old clip and placed the new on in and cocked the Uzi. He walked slowly to the front door. Izzy opened the door and saw a puddle of blood on the ground. He also saw Josh's blood trail leading to the parking lots. Izzy followed it. Sergio looked over and saw Ruben on the floor. He yelled out, "Oh shit! Ruben is hit!" They all ran to Ruben's aid. Ruben sat up and unbuttoned his shirt and showed everybody that his bullet proof vest stopped the bullet from going through. Ruben said, "Where's Izzy?" Colleen said, "I saw him walk outside." Ruben said, "Let's go."

**Meanwhile outside**

Izzy still followed the trail and he saw Josh desperately trying to get into his car with his AR-15 in his hand. Izzy yelled out, "We've come to the end of the road asshole!" Josh pulled the trigger on his gun but he was out of ammo. Izzy said, "So long Josh!" Izzy pulled the trigger and shot all of the twenty bullets at Josh, killing him. Izzy walked back to the church and saw everybody walking towards him. Izzy saw that Ruben was alright. He walked up to Colleen and hugged her and whispered into her ear, "It's over. He's dead. He wont be harassing us anymore." Colleen said, "Good. Now let's go to the ballroom. I think Monse is waiting for us. Izzy and Colleen got into their Escalade and drove to the ballroom. Ruben followed them in his Skyline. And Tiffany followed him in her Xterra along with Cooper, Vanessa, Naomi, Sergio, Ana, Ramon, Natalia, Karina, Bianca, and Mariana. The wedding party was planned by the best wedding planner, aka Monse Moreno, San Rubin has to offer. The party lasted all through out the night. In the morning Monse called the newly weds to come to her office immediately.

**Chapter 16: The New Addition to the Family**

Izzy and Colleen newly wedded drove up to Downtown San Ruben to Monse's office. Monse said, "Well I hope the wedding I planned was awesome." Colleen said, "It was better than awesome it was perfect!" Monse said, "Well the reason I called you guys in was to tell you guys that I need your help. Do you remember you guys considering adoption?" Izzy and Colleen nodded yes. Monse said, "Well the San Rubin Orphanage is a little full and unfortunately another orphan was taken in and they need someone to adopt her. Do you guys think you can do it?" Izzy said, "Well what's her name?" Monse said, "Her name is Valerie Cotes. She's three years old and she needs parents immediately! Here's a picture of her." Monse gave Izzy and Colleen a picture of Valerie. Colleen said, "Honey, I feel like we should adopt her what do you think?" Izzy said, "I was going to say the same thing." Monse said, "So I'd take it as a yes?" Colleen and Izzy said, "Yes." Monse said, "Goody! let's go to the orphanage!" Izzy, Colleen, and Monse drove to the San Rubin Orphanage to pick up Valerie and take her to her new home. Monse walked up to the front desk and told the receptionist, "Hey, this is the couple I told you about. there here to adopt Valerie. I did their background check and everything they qualify." The receptionist said, "Well God bless them let me go and get Valerie." The receptionist came with Valerie holding her hand. Monse said, "Hi Valerie! come with me." Monse said, "These people are you new mommy and daddy go and say hi" Valerie walk towards Izzy and Colleen. Colleen said, "Hey there ready to go home with us?" Valerie nodded yes. Monse clapped and said, "Yeah! What a lovely family!" Izzy and Colleen drove back home to the Redwood Inn. Colleen had Valerie in her arms when they walked in the front door. Ruben said, "Hey guys." Karina said, "Who's that everybody looked up and said, "WTF?" Colleen said, "Everybody say hello to Valerie. Our daughter." Ruben said, "Daughter?" Izzy said, "Yeah we adopted an orphan." Colleen said, "You don't need to say it like that it sounds mean!" Izzy said, "Sorry." Tiffany said, " So what's her name?" Izzy said, "Valerie." Colleen said, "What a nice family we have!" Izzy said, "A Great Family with Great friends!" Izzy and Colleen later had two more kids of their own. Ruben's hotel, The Redwood Inn, was bringing in so much money he opened up another hotel named The VIntage Inn. Karina, Bianca, Mariana, and Natalia's club, The Malibu Club, also brought in a lot of money they bought a bigger land expansion for The Malibu Club. Natalia and Ramon are still going out. Happy and expecting more years together. Sergio and Ana broke up during the making of this story…(Wow.) Tiffany and Cooper(her dog) opened up a second Tiffany's due to extra income. Vanessa is not being stalked by Patrick(Fucking miracle!) And Naomi is a cheater and she is LATE! Colleen, Izzy, Ruben, Karina, Bianca, Natalia, Ramon, Mariana, Tiffany, Cooper, Naomi, And Vanessa lived Happily Ever After…

** THE END**


End file.
